Belarusian 1 kopek coin
Belarus |value= 0.01 ruble |years= 2009 |mass= 1.55 g |diameter= 15 mm |thickness= 1.25 mm |composition= copper-plated steel |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= Ornament, value }} The 1 kopek coin (alternatively spelled 1 kapiejka, 1 copeck, or 1 kopeck) is a current circulation piece of the Republic of Belarus. It was issued in a single type on July 1, 2016, about seven years after its manufacture in 2009. The piece was distributed by the National Bank of the Republic of Belarus and struck under contract at the Kremnica Mint in nearby Slovakia. In preparation for a monetary reform scheduled for 2009, the National Bank of the Republic of Belarus commissioned the Kremnica Mint that year to strike a series of Belarusian circulation coins in denominations of 1, 2, 5, 10, 20, and 50 kopeks and 1 ruble. However, the unexpected devaluation of the ruble in 2009 delayed reform efforts, and the coins were not released that year as a result. At a later point, the National Bank decided a 2 ruble piece would also be necessary, and contracted the Kremnica Mint to strike that with 2009 dates as well. When the redenomination of the ruble finally occurred on July 1, 2016, all eight coins were released into circulation. Since then, they have continued to circulate in their country of origin, with the 1 kopek piece circulating for a nominal value of 0.01 ruble. The 1 kopek coin is composed of copper-plated steel and measures 1.55 grams in mass, 15 millimeters in diameter, and 1.25 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. The obverse, designed by Belarusian artist Svetlana Nekrasova, displays the at the top center. Similar to other , this illustration features stalks of and s ( ) and s ( ) arranged in a circular lining. Bound by a two-colored bearing the inscription "РЭСПУБЛІКА БЕЛАРУСЬ" ( : Respúblika Bjelarús'; : "Republic of Belarus"), this lining encircles multiple symbols, including an outline of Belarus, a rising behind a , and a symbolizing . On the coin, the state title "БЕЛАРУСЬ" (Romanized: Bjelarús') appears horizontally below the depiction of the emblem, the date of minting, "2009", engraved underneath on a separate line. The reverse, also designed by Svetlana Nekrasova, features the national ornament, a symbol of wealth and prosperity, at the center right. A large numeral "1" representing the coin's face value is displayed to the left. It is accompanied by the Belarusian word "Капейка" (Romanized: Kapjéjka), which is engraved to the left of the number, extending vertically from the base of the "1" to the at the top. The mintage of the coin is currently unknown. Most examples were minted as business strikes, but around 35,000 were also struck with a Brilliant Uncirculated finish. All of the uncirculated pieces were distributed in official mint sets by the National Bank of the Republic of Belarus. References *Colnect – *Numista – *Coinz.eu – 1 kapeyka (Belarus) *National Bank of the Republic of Belarus – Coins in Circulation (2009 Series) - 1 copeck * Category:21st century coins Category:Belarusian ruble Category:Coins of Belarus Category:Coins with Belarusian inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper Category:Dated coins Category:Round coins Category:Steel